Cunning Reflection
by mochiface
Summary: Draco is shown something in the Mirror of Erised. Mix of young adult dumbass lust story and a bit of angst. HarryxDraco.


**A short fic to get back into writing. I'm a slut for this kind of drama. May write a follow up chapter...****Enjoy,****Mochi****_I do not own these characters. This is entirely for enjoyment and does not aim to infringe on jkrowlings ownership of Harry Potter _****...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy lived miserably the year he returned to Hogwarts. He could find no joy in anything and had no one close to him for support. There was a mixed-year posse of his peers that made it their mission to keep it that way.

We could speculate all day why Draco was getting harrassed. No doubt students who'd been on the Deatheater side of the war saw Draco as a traitor, someone who betrayed the Dark Lord which led to a great deal of parents to Hogwarts students receiving sentences to Azkaban. And it wasn't hard to imagine some jumping on the bandwagon to bully him now that he was no longer in a position of power in the student heirachy. But whatever each individual's reasons, the fundamental fact was teenagers are assholes and can be fucking brutal.

On a routine chase, where his pursuers were threatening some particularly nasty hexes, Draco stumbled into the safety of a unknown corridor and through a door he'd never seen before. There was a good reason he didn't know this area of the castle, as no student should have been able to find their way through the spells that hid it. However, the Hogwarts Castle was a strange entity and it behaved in ways outside of the realm of logical magic, such as revealing a corridor Draco shouldn't have been able to enter, and leading him through a door that he couldn't have opened.

Inside the room there was nothing but dust and cobwebs, save for the far corner where there was something taller than Draco covered with a cloth. Draco thought it would be a painting. Curious, and to pass time while he waited for his tormentors to either find him or get bored, he pulled the cloth down to look at what lay beneath it.

To his surprise it was a mirror. Large, old, decorated and worn. It had an inscription at the top, reading 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. The word 'erised' sounded familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place why.

He walked around the back before coming to the front and looking at the reflective surface. It was covered with dust and spots of ages, but nevertheless Draco found himself bewitched by what he saw. It was himself, dressed as he was, except his expression was not the fear and sadness he felt right at that moment but was content. And by his side, was none other that the Famous Harry Potter, the bane of his existence and lifelong rival.

The body language of the Harry in the mirror not hard to decipher. Standing close, hands entwined with Draco's and his head leaning sweetly on Draco's shoulder. The mirror, old and worn as it was, still clearly showed a Harry completely in love with Draco.

Erised, erised, Draco thought, mulling over what this image meant. Why that word rang a bell.

Erised. Mirror. Desire.

Desire!

"The mirror of Erised," Draco said aloud to himself. _I didn't think it was real, _he thought, astounded. According to a story he'd heard or read, the mirror of Erised showed you your heart's greatest longing.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire," spoke Draco slowly, reading the inscription above the mirror backwards.

First mystery solved. Now why in god's name, thought Draco, is the mirror showing me Harry Potter.

Was that really Draco's deepest desire? The thought of it seemed contrary to the two young men's history with each other. But the mirror of erisid, if the rumours were true, showed one's heart's truest longing. Draco believed it. He'd had an obsession with Potter from the first moment they met. Considering the years of fixation on him it was perfectly feasible for Draco to have amicable feelings for Potter.

Draco lost hours in front of the mirror. If it wasn't for the castle clock chiming midday he might have remained there indefinitely.

It was agony to leave the mirror. Draco could have stayed in front of it forever, existing in that reflection of unreality. What tore him away was the promise he made to himself to not waste his second chance at life here at Hogwarts. He had classes to attend.

From outside the mirror's entrancing grasp, reality returned to Draco. he thought about Harry Potter. With a clearer head he didn't feel the same obsession as he had looking at the Harry in the mirror. But the fact remained that his deepest desire had been revealed, and to Draco's knowledge, the mirror of erisid was accurate in what it reflected.

Draco found himself spying on Potter like he used to do. However instead of with malicious intent it was with curiosity and interest.

* * *

Harry went about his classes without a suspicion that he was being watched intently. In the past he would have noticed Draco's intense stare immediately, but Harry had discarded his own obsession and was no longer hyper-aware of Malfoy.

Harry was trying not to look for strange goings on and definitely not letting himself become obsessed with anything again.

Harry had obsessed over Snape's copy of Advanced Potion Making for months. Although he had perfected quite a few potions in the book as a result, the notes in that book had also been a negative influence on him.

Even so, Harry missed the book this year. He was not a natural potion-maker and although he could apply much that he learned about preparing certain ingredients, he was still hopeless when attempting new potions.

"I don't see why I need to know how to brew all these. You can buy all these potions in Diagon Alley." Harry complained to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "these are important skills for Witches and Wizards, you can't be reliant on others for something like this. Think of Diagon Alley last year, there was nothing left and anyone who needed a potion would have had to brew it themselves. God forbid that ever happens again," she said quietly, "but if you want to be an Auror you need to know how to make a..." She looked over his shoulder to read from his book.

"A potion that dims your eyesight," Harry said looking at her.

"Okay well, I can't see an immediate use for that _particular_ potion, but my point still stands, Harry."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "Then would you please help me study, Hermione," he pleaded. Hermione adjusted her bushy ponytail.

"Uh uhm. I'm dreadfully sorry, Harry, I have quite a lot on my plate at the moment... You'll have to ask someone else, or otherwise manage on your own. Best be off now, boys, see you." Hermione picked up her ridiculous stack of books in a rush and left the Library.

"She's no potion expert either, Harry. Probably doesn't want a reminder of that," Ron said, prompting them both to have a chuckle.

A couple of tables over Draco had heard the whole interaction.

Ron left, and the Library got quieter. Harry was one of the only students left, frowning at his textbook intensely. Draco pretended to look for a book near Harry and then casually notice that he appeared to be struggling.

"Potter." Draco said, approaching the table where Harry sat.

Harry gave a start. He'd been pretty absorbed in staring at the same line in his book that his surroundings had faded away.

"Would you like some help?" Draco asked.

"Oh, uhm, hello Malfoy..." Harry replied vaguely. He sort of shook his head, trying to regain concentration. "Uh sorry, you just caught me by surprise..."

"Too long staring at words you don't understand can make you go mad, Potter." Malfoy said. His tone was teasing, but lacked any maliciousness.

Harry laughed and ran his hand through his difficult mess of hair. "You're right, I should probably stop for the night." He flipped his potions book closed. "What did you say before?"

"I asked if you'd like some help."

"With..."

"Potions. You're straining your brain so much I could feel it from across the Library."

"Oh," Harry looked sheepish. "Yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble with some of the potions in this year's curriculum."

"Lucky for you I'm excellent at Potions."

"Yes, well," Harry felt this was quite odd. Malfoy hadn't spoken to him since he returned to Hogwarts. Or ever, really, except when he wanted to taunt Harry. But this year he'd really kept to himself. Harry had no idea of his motivations, but he wanted to think Draco was trying to put the past behind him. Plus he was likely the most qualified in the school besides Slughorn to tutor him. "Uhm... That would be great, actually."

"Good." Draco said with a small genuine smile. Harry was caught off guard again by that.

"Uhh.. so when can you help me out?" asked Harry "er, help me with Potions..?"

"Whenever you want me," Draco replied. Harry gulped. His mouth went dry.

"Okay, hah, how about this weekend."

"Perfect," Draco reached out and brushed his fingers through Harry's fringe and then sharply tapped his head. "Make sure your brain is working better by then."

"Brilliant," Harry replied.

He left Harry alone at the table. The Library was now completely empty of students and Harry sat there stunned until he was shooed out by the evening librarian.

* * *

Draco helped Harry study three times with no incident. The forth time they met up however, something was different.

Draco hadn't planned it, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't hope this would happen. Ever since he'd seen Harry in the mirror, Draco was overrun with lust for him.

They'd spent a good four hours studyng in Harry's bedroom quarters. Harry struggled, but found Draco was a good teacher. By the end of the four hours, both boys were losing concentration. Their studying session started to get more intimate. Draco would lean over Harry's shoulder to see what Harry was doing. Harry would sit too close to Draco when he was explaining something to him.

It happened when they were sitting on Harry's bed, having spread a pile of notes out over it as Harry's desk was too small. Draco was writing elegantly on one of the pieces of parchment and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco's hand. He reached for it, to grab Draco's hand.

"Potter?" Draco said, amused.

"Look at how slender your hands are," Harry said, turning Draco's ivory hand over in his own and playing with his fingers.

"They're lovely..."

Their eyes met. The tension between was palpable and growing by the second.

It snapped.

In a rush their lips clashed together as both young men reached for each other. Draco pulled Harry's body against his, ran his hands over his body and made their way to Harry's hair.

Harry ran his tongue against Draco's mouth until Draco accepted him in. It was hot and wet and tasted so good.

Draco took his lips away to attack Harry's neck. His nose found the pleasant smell of Harry's skin so he eased his assault on Harry's neck to inhale it. He took deep breathes in the crook of his neck and kissed it slowly and intensely.

"Ahhn," Harry moaned.

Quickly he grew impatient with Draco's gentle pace, Harry pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, mashing his lips against Draco's needily. He pulled Draco's shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers and slipped his hand underneath. Draco's breath hitched and he felt a shiver through his whole body as Harry's cold hands touched his abdomen and made their way up his torso. A jolt went through Draco and his sat up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking his hands away. Draco took a deep breath. He wasn't embarrassed of his scars, they could just be a little sensitive when touched.

"Nothing at all, just surprised me," Draco said.

He reached for Harry and ran his hands down his sides to his waist so he could pull Harry's t-shirt up. Harry was fit from Quidditch and had a little bit of natural chub on his tummy. He had a small amount of dark chest hair and a trail from his belly button to below his waistband. In contrast Draco's chest hair was super fine and light, so he ran his hands over Harry's chest with interest.

"You're so manly," Draco purred, kissing Harry's chest, up to his neck and then his lips again.

"You're so soft," Harry breathed in between kisses. Every inch of Draco he touched felt so smooth. But as he reached the spot on Draco's torso that Draco had flinched at earlier, over Draco's chest, Harry found something that wasn't soft. Rough healed scars. Several gashes of varying thickness and damage. Slowly Harry pulled Draco's shirt up to look at them.

"Oh," Harry breathed. On Draco's pale, otherwise blemish free skin, bright red slashes of healed wounds that hadn't yet faded were gouged into his chest.

"They're from..." Draco said quietly.

"I know," Harry replied, looking pained. "I'm.. so sorry."

"I don't blame you," Draco said, bringing Harry's hand and placing it gently to a scar. "I was in a terrible state that year... I was... doing terrible things."

"It doesn't matter, I should never have cast that spell, Draco... I didn't know what it was," Harry said regretfully. He ran his fingertip so carefully over the scar nearest Draco's heart. "I could've killed you."

"So could I have, just as easily."

Harry said nothing.

Draco sighed. "Okay we've had that moment, now can you please get back to what you were doing." He grabbed Harry's hand again and placed it in his lap. Harry could feel the hardness through the fabric of Draco's trousers. Draco looked him in the eyes and started to put pressure on Harry's hand. He pressed his hips up into it.

In a second the frenzy was back on. Draco pushed Harry onto the wall behind him and straddled his lap, grinding down on Harry's answering hardness.

"Oh my god," Harry gasped and moaned into Draco's chest. They dry humped till both of them came, and continued to make out on and off for hours.

* * *

"Is this weird," Harry asked Draco. The both lay in Harry's bed naked, wrapped up in each other. "It feels really good," he said, "brilliant actually. But shouldn't it be a bit weird?"

Draco smirked. "Don't make it weird, Potter."

* * *

But Harry did make it weird. He was hot and cold, hooking up with Draco one day and avoiding him the next. He'd make plans with Draco and then not show up. Ignore Draco in public and act like nothing had happened when they were alone.

Draco had had enough when he saw Potter literally turn and walk the opposite direction when he saw Draco coming.

Draco caught up to him.

"You've been avoiding me!"

"No I haven't, I'm just busy," Harry said still walking away.

"Oh really, what's so pressing, Potter, You can't say hi to me in the corridor?"

"I.. I just."

"You what? You're just going to fuck around with me and then pretend it never happened?"

"Shhhhhh!" Harry looked around them in panic.

"So you're worried about what people think? Didn't think that was your style, Potter. It doesn't look good on you."

Harry said nothing. Draco reached for his arm.

"... Harry..."

"Merlin's beard! Can't you take a hint? I can't do this anymore!" Harry yelled, pulling away from Draco.

"I love Ginny!" Harry yelled. "So just, stay away from me."

"Ginny?" Draco scoffed. "You haven't looked at each other all year! Don't fool yourself."

But that was it. Harry wouldn't speak to Draco anymore and he was suddenly all over Ginny again. She wasn't complaining.

* * *

Draco couldn't let it go. Sometimes his rage boiled over seeing Harry flit around with Ginny and he'd pick a fight with Harry.

"You're such a liar, Potter! I know what you really want!" Draco grabbed Harry by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Get off of me!" Harry shouted and flung his fist out, connecting it with Draco's face.

"Argh!" Blood streamed from Draco's nose, bloodying his top.

A crowd had formed around them and before Draco could retaliate, Professor Sprout burst through the students and dragged the pair away.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat silent for a long time behind the desk that used to belong to Dumbledore. It was a while before she addressrd Draco and Harry.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you both here."

"Professor, we were ju-"

"You are not children anymore." McGonagall interrupted sharply. "But this behaviour is nothing short of juvenile. I am extremely disappointed in both of you." She gave them the sternest look as only she could.

"I will talk to you individually. Perhaps then I will get some straight answers out of one of you."

She talked to Harry first. Then Draco.

"Malfoy," she addressed him. "Potter has informed me that you two had a simple disagreement that got out of hand. Is that how you see it?"

What would be the point, thought Draco, giving his side of the story compared to the Great hero Harry Potter.

"If that's what he said, that's what happened." Draco said darkly, not looking up from the floor.

"What do you say?"

"I say get it over with an expell me."

"I do not have time for this, Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded him. To her surprise and dismay Draco started to cry.

Through his quiet sobbing she could discern a few facts. A mirror was involved. And unrequited love. Really the only information she needed. Realisation flooded her face.

"That blasted thing!" McGonagall uttered and started to pace. She looked troubled.

"I suggested so many times it be destroyed, the trouble it has caused to students... But of course Dumbledore wouldn't." She sighed. "Draco, I think I understand what has transpired and I am truly sorry, such an artefact really shouldn't be kept in a school. Clearly the spells I cast haven't keep the thing hidden. I should have ignored Dumbledore's wishes and destroyed it."

Draco was confused. "Professor?"

McGonagall ceased her pacing. "Yes?"

"I don't understand, how is it dangerous? It didn't cause any of this. I did."

McGonagall sighed and sat down at her desk.

"That mirror has been causing trouble for as long as it has resided in this castle." She said.

"Over the years the mirror has been studied by many of the Hogwarts Professors. Much of it has remained a mystery; where it came from, how it was made, who made it. Dumbledore developed his own theories about it. Though not even he could be certain about the magical mechanics of Erised, he was stern on one thing." McGonagall looked at Draco sympathetically. "The mirror shows one's heart's truest desire, yes. But we cannot fall prey to thinking that that we could or should take that road. Dumbledore said _we cannot know the original intent and application of the mirror, but in our age it becomes a device of misery. Any Witch or Wizard that fixates on the reflection will never find happiness_."

Draco understood. The mirror had revealed something he desperately desired. It didn't show the future, and it wasn't confined to reality.

Years ago Harry had seen his parents in the mirror, a vision that could never be manifest. And Draco had let himself subscribe to the mirror's image of a life with Harry that was never posssible.

McGonagall set her hand on Draco's shoulder. He couldn't hold it back this time and he cried till his head ached and he felt sick. However, didn't ease the pain in his heart one bit.

* * *

Harry aced his Potions final. His application into the Auror Training Academy was accepted.

Draco made plans to go abroad.

The day the 8th Year students completed their exams, they prepared to leave Hogwarts for the last time. On their last day Harry had many friends to say goodbye to, and Draco only caught his eye for a moment before everyone boarded the train.

The train arrived at King's Cross. Draco searched the sea of students and parents. Although it would be agony to see Harry, Draco longed to catch one last look.

But Draco didn't spot him once. Harry went home to Grimwald place, and Draco to Malfoy Manor. For years their paths didn't cross again, though they both made sure to keep up with any news of the other.

Over time, in his own ordinary mirror at home, Draco noticed himself become happier, and he no longer wondered about Harry Potters life and state of affairs.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know. Would you like more? Leave a review~**


End file.
